Cuori d'acciaio
by Megnove
Summary: Per l'episodio 43... scritta per un amico che doveva elaborare un lutto. Dado, è per te...


**Cuori d'Acciaio**

–Hey…

–…

–…hey, vecchio.

–Cosa vuoi?

–Be', niente di che. Avrei solo in programma un'uscita per bere. Un giro di whisky e qualche hot dog. E mi chiedevo se ti andava di venire.

–Cos'è, hai esaurito gli amici divertenti a disposizione e ti devi accontentare di quel che c'è?

–Anche.

–…

–Vieni o no?

–…Non sono in vena.

–Okay. Chiedevo solo.

–…

–Piangerti addosso non farà ritornare nessuno.

–…_Cosa_ vuoi saperne, tu?!

–Ah, niente. Niente di niente. Stai pensando a quella ragazzina. Giusto?

–…Vattene al diavolo.

–Se l'avessimo potuta salvare… se avessimo potuto salvare _tutti quanti _in quel posto… l'avremmo fatto. Anche a costo di morire. Giusto?

–Vattene al diavolo, ho detto.

–Ma non potevamo. E non aveva senso morire tutti comunque per qualcuno che non poteva più essere aiutato. È stato un atto di _pietà _il tuo. Verso di lei. Verso di loro.

–…

–E anche verso il pupo. Non doveva essere costretto a portarsi dietro questo senso di colpa. Meglio che te lo prendessi tu. Come hai già fatto tante volte, vero? Tanto, una macchia in più, un peso in più… è questo che hai pensato.

–…

–Già. Potevo scommetterci. Avrei fatto lo stesso. Tu sei solo arrivato prima di me.

–E adesso allora? Ti senti in colpa _tu _verso di me? Vorresti farti perdonare?

–No. Sarebbe solo una perdita di tempo. Non perdo tempo a tormentarmi. Io agisco se posso. Rimedio. Se non posso… imparo qualcosa. E vado avanti.

–Facile, eh?

–Facile, sì. Come no. Diversamente da te… io ho _davvero _ammazzato qualcuno quando avrei potuto farne a meno. L'hai scordato? Per questo sono qua.

–…

–Mi hanno cambiato il cuore. Ma non hanno potuto impedire che vedessi la faccia di quel bastardo tutte le notti quando chiudevo gli occhi, da quel momento in poi. Gli davo la colpa di quello che mi era successo. Gli chiedevo perdono. Né l'una né l'altra cosa è servita a niente.

–E allora? Vuoi dirmi che alla fine l'hai superato? Che l'hai accettato?

–Sarebbero balle. Vuoi delle balle?

–…

–Quello che abbiamo dovuto fare _dopo _essere diventati così… è un'altra storia. Era guerra. O noi o loro. Facevamo quel che dovevamo per sopravvivere. Eppure almeno alcuni di noi non possono fare a meno di sentirsi colpevoli lo stesso. Vale anche per te. Non è tanto che tu senta di aver ammazzato quella bimba quando hai premuto il grilletto. Piuttosto stai pensando… che è l'ultima di tante persone che non sei riuscito a salvare.

–Che fine psicologo che sei, yankee.

–Che caso psichiatrico da manuale che sei, crucco. Ebbene?

–Ebbene? Dove vuoi andare a parare? Devo mettermi il cuore in pace? Passerà? Non è degno di uno come me comportarmi in questo modo? Prima o poi tocca a tutti, ci induriremo, non ci importerà più, eccetera?

–Perché è questo che ti fa più paura, huh?

–…

–Sei proprio un fesso. Se mai ti parlassi così, avresti il mio permesso di prendermi a calci da qui a Poughkeepsie. No. Non passa. Non passa _mai_. Almeno finché hai un cuore. E il giorno che non l'avessi più…

–…Che ci fai con la pistola?

–Il giorno che dovessi accorgermi che hai perso il tuo cuore, ti prometto che ti sparo. Io personalmente. E se dovesse succedere a me… mi aspetterei che qualcuno di voi facesse lo stesso.

–…

–Preferibilmente tu. Visto che hai così buona mira.

–Potrei risponderti che già non ce l'abbiamo più, il cuore.

–Già. E sai quanto me che sarebbe un'altra balla. Il cuore non è un muscolo di carne e ossa. Questo cuore che ci hanno dato potrà anche essere una pompa in plastica e acciaio... ma noi abbiamo dei sentimenti COMUNQUE, e non vogliamo rinunciarci. Per quanto possano far male. È questo che ci rende ancora _umani_. Nonostante tutto.

–…E allora?

–Allora l'ultima volta hai offerto tu la vodka. Vuoi permettermi di ricambiare offrendoti un whisky, o no?

–Non ero io quello della vodka, scemo.

–Fa lo stesso. Vieni o conto fino a due?

–…

–…

–…Fammi trovare la giacca. Però paghi tu fino all'ultimo bicchiere.

–Heh. La notte è giovane. E ho il portafoglio pieno. Forza, vecchio. Conosco almeno due o tre pub aperti fino all'alba, in città.

–Ci dovranno riportare a casa col carretto.

–Te, forse.

–…Grazie.

–Quando vuoi, testa di rapa. Quando vuoi.


End file.
